Love's Keen Sting
by gladysnotw
Summary: {Harry Potter AU} Remus has met a lonely witch that doesn't even attend Hogwarts, Peter likes a popular Slytheirn, Sirius has a crush on a lovesick Hufflepuff blonde, and James is dating Lily Evans, who has a secret admirer. The Marauders were practically brothers, causing trouble and having a fun. But, when you're a teenage boy and you meet a girl, things can get interesting.


**A/N: I have this strange love for the Marauders now...whelp, here's my second HP fanfic! *applause* This takes place when the Marauders were young. Arabella, my OC from my other HP fanfic, will pop up maybe once or twice, so there's that to look forward to! I really, really, really wish I could've fit the Marauders into Arabella's life in my other fanfic but it didn't fit with the story too well. She doesn't get to know any of them besides Remus and Sirius here as well...so oh well.**

 **This is a total AU, so most of this is made up but it'll follow the general base of the books and movies.**

 **I personally don't like James or Lily Potter but I kinda have to swallow that to write a fanfic about THE MARAUDERS! Don't I? Lol anyway I'll shut up now, so you can read XD Hope you like it!**

"Wait up, Remus!" James Potter yelled, as he chased his friend through the halls.

They bumped into several students and didn't even apologize. James ran in between a girl and her friend. James stopped and looked back at the pretty redhead.

"Oh! Sorry about that, Lily." he apologized.

Lily's friend scoffed. "Honestly, watch where you're going, Potter."

"Nobody asked _you,_ Snivellus." Potter spat.

"James, stop it. There's no need to fight, Severus." Lily said.

Severus kept a cold stare at James, who gave Lily a small shrug.

"See you in class, Lily." James winked.

Lily blushed. "Bye."

Severus rolled his eyes and walked ahead without Lily. She bit her lip and sighed, heading towards the library. She took a seat by herself and opened a book to read.

"Studying again?" a voice asked.

Lily turned with a jump.

"It's alright. It's just me, Petunia." Sirius Black chuckled.

" _Lily,_ Sirius. It's Lily." she frowned.

"I'm only having fun with you." he said, sitting down.

"Where's Peter? Isn't your little boyfriend with you today?" she giggled.

"He isn't my boyfriend, Daisy. He just likes to follow me around. He's gone off to find James for something."

"I see."

"What're you reading, anyway?"

"It's none of your business."

She tucked the book under the table and onto her lap. Sirius shook his head and laughed.

"For being a fifth year, you sure are immature, Tulip." he said.

"Well, if you're all done calling me every flower known to mankind, I must be going."

Sirius smirked. "Tell James I said 'hello'."

Lily stopped and turned to look at Sirius in disbelief. He simply gave her an amusing smile and she left the library.

 _What's it to him if I'm going to see James?_

Sirius always watched her and James under a microscope. It was bit annoying, but he knew he didn't mean any harm by it. Lily found James with Remus, sitting on a bench and talking.

"You going to see Arthur Weasley again?" James asked.

Remus nodded. "Arabella gets a bit lonely over there."

James gave a low whistle. "Going to keep her company, eh?"

Remus gave him a small nudge. "It's not like that, James. Knock it off. She's the only girl there, besides Mrs. Weasley. You know Molly doesn't really have anything that interesting to talk about."

"I still can't believe Arabella didn't get accepted into Hogwarts. Isn't she a witch?"

"She is but no one knew she survived the fire. She was lucky that the Weasleys had married a bit after they graduated."

"You mean, she's lucky they could afford a _house."_ James laughed.

"That's mean, James." Lily said, sitting beside him.

"It's the _truth_. I remember how fun Arthur was before he met Molly. Once she walked into his life, he ignored us." James sighed.

"They were almost going to graduate, Potter. They had more important things to think about than hanging out with us." Remus defended.

"Well, have fun at your girlfriend's house, Remus. And, try not to snog her."

"Shut up, James." Remus smiled, heading to his next class.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "He's snogged her?"

James shook his head. "I was just teasing him. So, what's new? You haven't seen Sirius, have you?"

"He was in the library but had to go somewhere. He was looking for _you_ , actually."

"Probably wants our map back so he can keep stalking that blonde from Hufflepuff again."

Lily laughed. "I thought he was over her."

"Never believe anything Black says."

James wrapped his arm around Lily and sighed.

"You busy Saturday night? Sirius and Peter are going to pull a prank on some Slytherin, and Remus is going to see his little girlfriend again."

Lily shook her head. "No, I'm not busy with anything."

"Think we could by the lake? Just you and me?"

Lily smiled. "That should be fine, Mr. Potter."

"Very well, Miss Evans. Saturday night, then."

He kissed her cheek and headed to the library in search of Sirius. Lily felt her cheeks get warm and she smiled.

 **A/N: I'm going by the usual depiction of the Marauders by fans here. Ben Barnes as SIRIUS BLACK, Aaron Johnson as JAMES POTTER, Andrew Garfield as REMUS LUPIN, Louis Garrel as SEVERUS SNAPE, Jamie Bell as PETER PETTIGREW, and so on. If you don't agree with this dreamcasting, keep it to yourself. I'm just going by who the characters are generally casted as. I think the cast is fine but here's always different opinions. If it's too distracting, don't think of the dreamcast! I can understand it can be distracting so no worries**


End file.
